H20: Just Add WaterMako Mermaids crossover
by Dudespie
Summary: This story is about the adventures of Rikki, Cleo, and Emma. It also has minor characters like: Lewis, Zane, Zac, David, Ash, Miss Chatham, and Byron. It follows The Mako Mermaids also: Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie. I do not own H20: Just Add Water or Mako Mermaids, all rights go to Jonathan Shiff, and his team for making these works. This story contains SPOLIERS! Just a warning. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

WARNING *This story contains spoilers from H20: Just Add Water and Mako Mermaids. If you haven't seen all of H20 or Mako Mermaids I don't recommend reading this story*

It was a pleasant day on the Gold Coast of Australia. The sun was shining, people were laughing and enjoying themselves at the Juicenet Cafe. Cleo, Rikki and Emma were sitting at a table with Lewis. It was awkwardly silent, for some reason. Then Rikki broke the silence rudely. "I never thought about this, but.. What would happen if we weren't mermaids?" "Well that sure came out of nowhere.." Emma said obnoxiously. "Actually Rikki, that's a really good question... What If we weren't mermaids?" "Like, what if we didn't go to the moon pool, and instead went in a different direction. Or what if we didn't go on a full moon?" Cleo questioned, then went into a deep state of thought. "Do you think there is another moon pool on Mako?" Emma wondered. "I never thought about it that way. What if there is another moon pool?" Lewis said abruptly. "We should explore Mako some more sometime" Rikki stated proudly. The next day, everyone arrived at the moon pool, desperate to explore the mysterious island. "We'll meet you in the center Lewis" Emma said. "But, can't we use the..." Before he could finish, all three had dived into the moon pool. Lewis sighed and shook his head. "When will they ever learn.." Back on the beach, all three girls impatiently waited for Lewis. Finally, he arrived. "What took you so long, slowpoke?" Rikki said loudly. "We'll, I'm not a mermaid who can swim really fast with powers." "Come on you two, let's get a move on!" Emma stated angrily. As the four trekked through the jungle of Mako, Lewis noticed something, Cleo was missing. "Where's Cleo?" Rikki said suddenly. "I was just about to ask you the same thing..." Lewis concerned. Meanwhile, Cleo had fallen into a cave. "Owww.." She rubbed her head. She looked around, confused. "What is this place.." She stumbled through and finally saw it. Another moon pool. It was square, and had rock all around the walls. It looked uninhabited. She gazed and looked around, then heard two screams and a "WHOA!" She hid behind a rock, thinking they were a threat. Then, Lewis, Emma, and Rikkiall came in and gaped at their surroundings. Lewis took some sand and rock to analyze. "Whoa, what... Who.. Why? Emma and Rikki said in sync. "I.. I'm kinda scared. What if there are other mermaids?" Cleo said shakily. "Who cares if there are other mermaids, this place is awesome!" Rikki said in awe. Suddenly, they heard voices. Three girls came out from the other side of the cave. "Yeah, and Zac said he'd be there at.. What the.." The brunette one said. "Who are you?" Cleo said. "None of your business" the tall blonde one said in a mild rage. "Why are you here? On Mako?" Rikki said. "We're here cause this is our home." The tall blonde one said, more angry this time. "This is our moon pool, we found it first" Rikki said, more red this time. The tall blonde one tightened her eyebrows. Rikki did the same. It was like that for a long while.


	2. Chapter 2

After the silence was broken by a loud "What are you doing at OUR Moon Pool?!" The brunette said. "Your moon pool?" Rikki spat back. "Yeah. Our moon pool. It belongs to us. We were here first, so it is considered ours. Besides, what are land people doing on Mako?" The light blond one said. "Land people?" Cleo said with a puzzled look on her face. "Land people, people without tail..." The brunette one covered the light blonde one's mouth before she could finish her sentence. "Still, this is our moon pool. And you can't have it." The tall blone one moved closer to Rikki's face. "Now, get out before I force you to." Cleo, Emma, and Lewis could see Riki's face getting redder by the minute. In a sudden burst of anger, Rikki slapped the tall blonde one. She fell to the floor, holding her cheek. "What.." She sputtered. The brunette one scrunched her eyebrows together and lunged at Rikki. The light blonde one and Cleo both screamed and darted for the exit. Rikki, the tall blonde one and the brunette all got into a brawl. Lewis was shouting, Cleo and the light blonde one were screaming, and there was crashing everywhere. It was total mayhem. Suddenly, Emma shouted "STOOOOOOPPP!" She accidentally used the motion for her power and froze the moon pool. Everyone stopped and stared at Emma, then the moon pool. "Wait, you guys are..." The tall blonde one said. "Mermaids..." Emma finally admitted. "We are.. Too" the brunette one said. They both stared at each other for a long while. Finally, after half an hour, they all sat down. "So you're mermaids too?" The light blonde one said. "Let me introduce you to us." I'm Sirena, That's Lyla. And the brown haired one is Nixie. "I'm Emma, That's Rikki and Cleo." "So how long have you all been mermaids?" Sirena asked. "A few years now." Emma replied blandly. "We have been mermaids for all of our lives" Lyla replied. "Wow, all of your lives?" Rikki fascinated. "Yep, all of our lives" Nixie stated bloatfully. "And whose your friend there?" Lyla motioned at Lewis. "Lewis?" Cleo asked. "Oh... Lewis.." "We have a friend named Zac. He's a merman." Nixie bragged. "A merman? I didn't know those even existed" Rikki said. "Yeah, funny story." Lyla said with a smirk on his face. They all engaged in conversation for the next 3 hours. "We should be getting back, our parents might get worried." "Oh.. Ok. You are welcome here anytime, promise" Sirena said to the girls. "See you soon" Cleo said and they went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte walked down the beach in a neutral mood. It had been a few months since she and Lewis broke up, but she was still overall sad. She craved a tail and mermaid powers, but she couldn't get them because she could never be a mermaid again. She hated Rikki, Emma, and especially Cleo. She wanted revenge. "Why did those evil mermaids have to do this to me. I'm the only real mermaid here." Charlotte said angrily. She made her way down to the Ocean cafe, which was quite busy for a Monday. She plopped down in a chair in a huff. When the waitress came over, all she said was "Get me a cranberry booster. And make it snappy." The waitress made a face at her and left. "Mer freaks. They ruin my life." Charlotte heard someone at the next table over mutter. "Mer freaks? You know about mermaids?" Charlotte questioned the blonde boy whom she heard mumble. "Uhhh, no, no, no, just a bunch of hoo ha. Nothing to see here. Moving along." He said. "I hate mermaids too." Charlotte said with anticipation in her voice. The blonde boy turned and said "what?" "I said I hate mermaids too. I used to be one, but THEY took away my powers. I was just trying to help them." The blonde boy stuck out his hand and said "I'm Cam. Nice to meet you." "I'm Charlotte, nice to meet you too." "So you hate mermaids too? They stole my best friend away from me and used him." Cam shook his head. "No wonder they hate you. I could have been living the good life is they hadn't of taken my happiness away. And my boyfriend.." "Oh, is that so?" Cam questioned. "Yeah. Rikki, Emma, and Cleo." "Hmm, that interesting. I also knew three mermaids, and a merman. Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena, and a merman Zac." "A merman? That is interesting." Yeah, Cam said in a calm, but also angry tone. "All about their precious moon pool and powers and blah blah blah. I despise them." Charlotte said, balling her fists in and out. "They took the trident. It was the key to me being a merman." "The trident?" "Yeah, it's pointy, three tongs, big blue gem on the middle. Ugh, them and their moon rings. I swear I want to kill them." Cam clearly had a dislike for mermaids, and Charlotte noticed it. "Charlotte's face suddenly lit up. "We could defeat them" Charlotte stated excitedly. "What?" "We could defeat them. Together. We are both powerful. And we could end mermaids and mermen forever." "I like the sound of that. After all, they did both betray us. I'm in." Cam said. "Now what's the plan?" He repeated. Charlotte whispered the plan into Cam's ear and he nodded. "I'll get the hammer."


End file.
